


Turn of Events

by StormyBear30



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Turn of Events

"Where are they Sawyer?" Jack yelled in the smirking mans face as he stood tall and proud before him. "Where are the fucking meds?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" The blonde man chuckled…running his tongue along the bottom of his lip as he continued the playful game.

"Tell me where they are" Jack screamed even louder as he grabbed Sawyer by the front of his shirt and jerked him forward…only to push him back as Sawyer placed both hands on the side of his head and kissed him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he spat…wiping at his mouth in order to remove the taste of him.

"You want the meds Jack…you need to do something for me" Sawyer teased…licking his lips once again…enjoying the taste that was his greatest foe and biggest lust object.

"Wh…what do you want me to do?" Jack in incredibly as he watched the man he hated more then anyone on the island trail a hand down a lean and taunt stomach. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as that same hand began to unbutton the top button of his jeans…before working the glittering golden zipper all the way down. His mouth became baron and dry as a huge and proud cock was removed from the confines of those jeans. "Fuck you…" Jack spit out…trying to sound disgusted and yet unable to withdraw his eyes from the wavering pole before him.

"Wrong answer Jack" Sawyer replied with an even larger smirk as he grasped his dick within his hands before moving closer to the nearly panting man. "It will be me fucking you by the time we are done here and you are going to fucking love it…because you like dick don't you Jack?" he questioned…smiling in response when Jack didn't say a word…but his eyes that remained fixated on his dick said it all. "I didn't realize that we played on the same team J-a-c-k" he drawled out his name in his slow southern accent…wrapping his free arm around Jack's neck before pulling him towards him. Immediately their lips locked in a frenzied kiss that set blood and cocks a blazing. Sawyer still found it nearly impossible to believe that the straight laced doctor was actually a fudge packer…but he had received the vibe the moment he had laid eyes on him after the crash and he had been determined to fuck the man ever since.

Jack wanted to fight the kiss that was sucking the very life from him…but he found that he couldn't. He had been attracted to Sawyer from the moment that he had boarded the plane and had even been daydreaming about him when all hell broke loose. It had been years since he had been with a man…years since he had felt such an intense sexual connection with anyone and be damned if he was going to let what was about to happen pass. Dropping to his knees he inhaled the dick purple and huge before him…pulling the tight jeans further down Sawyer's lean legs as he grabbed onto his ample ass cheeks for added leverage. He sucked long and he sucked hard with the intent of sucking the man off before anything else could happen…but he knew Sawyer had the upper hand as he jerked Jack back up into a standing position before him. "Wh…what?" Jack fought for breath…dying to have that glorious cock back within his mouth.

"I know what your up to Jack and it isn't going to work" Sawyer teased as he spun the man around…pinning his front against a tree as he held his arms over his head. "I told you that I am going to fuck you and I never back down on my word" He chuckled slightly at the slight tremble that blazed through Jack's body as with his free hand he began to undo buttons and zippers until Jack's pants and underwear were at his feet. "You have a beautiful ass Jack" he teased some more…licking the outer rim of Jack's ear before tugging semi-painfully on the lobe. "Has anyone ever told you that?" his tauntings continued as he spit into his hand and rubbed it all over his dick. "Are you ready for the fucking of your life Jack" he whispered heavily against the mans ear once again as he positioned himself at Jack's backside. "Fuck yeah…your so tight" he cried out muffled as he hide his face against his shoulder once he began to slide forward. "So…fucking…tight"

Jack was in utter oblivion as the pain of Sawyer's intrusion turned into extreme and delirious pleasure. It had been so long…too long since the last time he had felt a man deep inside him and despite the fact that he mind told him that this would never happen again…his body knew otherwise. There was no denying that Sawyer…although a complete piece of shit as a human being…was the best lover that he had ever had in the short amount of time he had been out. He fucked his body like a well-tuned machine that forced him to cry out in extreme pleasure with each forceful thrust. His own dick swaying in the wind…he called to its nature as he gripped it firmly within his hand and began to whack off like a mad man. It didn't take much for him to lose his sense of reality as he shot his load all over the tree that he had been pinned upon.

"That was fucking hot" Sawyer grunted…grabbing a hunk of Jack's hair into his hand before jerking his head backwards towards his greedy lips. Once again their tongues began to dance the dance of the wicked as he continued to fuck Jack for all he was worth. "Oh-f-u-c-k" he cried out as the orgasm that he had been holding back overtook him as he filled his lovers crack with his creamy spunk. For a moment the two just lay there against each other as they tried to pull breath into their air starved lungs…but soon quilt and shame began to fill Jack as he quickly pushed Sawyer away and began to fumble with his wayward clothes. "You'll get your meds tonight when you come and see me under my shelter on the beach" Sawyer sneered evilly wanting to fuck the man again…but knowing that he would have to bide his time.

"This won't happen again" Jack demanded with little emphasis behind his words because deep within in manly heart he knew that he wanted it to.

"Oh it will Jack…you have my word on that" Sawyer said over his shoulder as he began to walk away. "And as you know…I never go back on my word" And with a final wink and a smile he walked blissfully into the jungle.

The End…


End file.
